


Love Of My Life

by Nova_Wr1tes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Other, love of my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Wr1tes/pseuds/Nova_Wr1tes
Summary: Crowley finally has the guts to make a move on his beloved angel but the angel takes it all wrong. They are just friends...right?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley x Aziraphale - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love Of My Life

It was a quiet night in the heart of soho, and the principality sat quietly in his closed bookshop, the only lights in the room being candles spread around the shop's seats. He sat quietly at his desk, reading a large book and every now and then taking a sip from a cup of coco that sat at the end of the wooden table. He was taking notes about the book to the side, writing down the plot and the progress of the book. He had been reading since the morning and was about half way done with the book. It was around 6 in the afternoon so the outside world was quiet and dark, which only made the pine scented candles in the shop stand out more. It was august so it was muggy and warm outside, the angels favorite kind of night.  
The demon knew the principality was free at this hour and he was absolutely pleased with the night weather that he knew aziraphale loved oh so much. The demon Crowley (previously known as crawley) had the bentleys windows rolled down to let the warm night air circle around the inside. The song ‘Love Of My Life’ blared through the windows into the empty streets. Crowley was actually driving at a calming pace along to the song, his glasses sitting on the dashboard. It was about a thirty minute ride to the Angels bookshop,so he always had time to listen to his favorite songs that reminded him of the principality. The demons bentley slowly pulled up alongside the bookshop, smiling at the scent of pine that leaked through the open windows. Crowley rolled up his own windows on the Bentley before he climbed out and locked the door back up, rushing to the principalities front door with the shout of “Angel!”  
The principalities eyes looked up from the large book, quickly marking where he left off on the page and shutting it as he hopped to his feet. It was crowley! At this hour though? The angel was confused but nonetheless went to open the door for the Demon on the front steps.”Oh Crowley!” was the first thing angel responded with, falling into the Ex-Angels arms and pulling him into a hug as they stood on the front steps. The angel was a bit worried about why the Demon was there but refused to ask questions and just held him in his arms.  
The Demon almost fell over when the principalities' arms wrapped around him, but he smiled and held the angel in his arms. He wanted to make this a night to remember with his angel.  
“Dear Boy why are you here?” the principality asked as he stepped away from the Fallen Angel.. The angels eyes slowly moved over to the Bentley parked alongside the Bookshop and smiled when he noticed a picnic basket and blanket sitting in the back seat of the Bentley  
“I came to give you a visit Angel, and I wanted to take you out for a bit. You have been cooped up in this book shop all day and I think it is time for you to take a break. so will you join me for fine dining in the park?” the demon asked as his hand went to grab aziraphales but slowly fell back to his side. fine dining? What was the demon talking about fine dining? It was a picnic in the park on a blanket in front of the River where they fed the Ducks but if the demon wanted to call it find dining he wasn't going to argue.  
“ of course dear. How long will we be out though? I want to finish my book by the end of the night when I can go to sleep so we can't be out for too long.” no matter what was going on aziraphale always had a restriction on time  
That always baffled crowley, a 6000 year old angel with a bed time? That can't be true- they don't need sleep! Crowley takes the occasional 4 day or...5 century long nap every now and then but he doesn't need to. “It won't be too long, angel. Just a few hours.” he said, his arm slithering down and around his waist like a snake. The reaction he got out of aziraphale was a nervous smile  
“Perfect.” the angel said as his body rested into the demon slowly. It was hard for aziraphale to love, and even though they had been on the surface for a year now with no troubles, he was scared to fall head over heels for his demon.

//id love to know if anyone would like more!\\\


End file.
